Love at Night
by Gazing-at-stars
Summary: Near is scared after a horror movie and goes to Mello for comfort. Feelings are revealed. Cute/Scared Near and kinda Mean but then concerned and loving Mello. Written for a picture!


Mello was watching a movie. A horror movie to be exact. Roger didn't allow them in the orphanage because it might frighten the younger children, which is just stupid. It's not like they were forced to watch them. Anyway Mello has a friend who is an amazing hacker and awesome with computers who had downloaded it for him. Relaxing back on his bed in the room he shares with Matt and Near, he crosses his arms behind his head and chuckles at the idiot couple walking through dark forest in the middle of the night. Matt is on the bed to his left, snoring away already. Near's bed is to his right and as far as Mello knows the little albino was asleep before he started the movie.

"Hehe, suckers" the blonde snickers when the psychopath jumps out and beheads the male. A low whimper echo's through the room as the woman screams and starts to run. Stopping his laughter Mello turns to look at Nears bed. Climbing out of his own, he walks over, staring down at the shaking lump under the covers. Reaching out a hand he pulls the cover back, startling the smaller boy who curls up tighter. After a few second the head of white hair lifts and onyx eyes peak out.

"M-mello?" Near whispers "W-what are you d-doing?" Looking down at him Mello smirks.

"Someone looks scared" he taunts.

"N-no!" Stutters Near, a faint blush colouring his pale cheeks.

"Of course you're not" Mello mocks, hands on his hips.

"I'm not!" the albino says determinedly.

"Fine, I believe you" he grins, pulling the blanket back up over the younger boy. He walks halfway back over to his own bed before turning and pouncing on the boy.

"RAH!" he shouts.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Near screams, jumping out of the bed, covers tangling around his legs. Hitting the floor with a thud he stares up in terror, Mello doubles over with laughter. Wiping tears of mirth out of his eyes, the eldest boy in the room looks down at Near who is still trembling on the floor.

"Oh come on, you big baby. Go to bed, I'll turn the movie off" When Near makes no move to get up Mello sighs and scoops him up, dumping him on his bed. Yanking at the blankets he gets them settled before walking over and turning off the TV. Climbing back into his bed he rolls over and is asleep in minutes.

A small hand on his shoulder blade rouses him, rolling over he stares blearily up at a pale white figure.

"Near?" Mello whispers groggily, turning over to look at his clock. 1:25am. "What the hell Near, It's half past one in the morning!" he shout whispers.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Near whimpers, arms wrapped around himself. Peering up at the smaller boy Mello notices the tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why the hell are you crying?" he asks, sitting up and supporting himself with one arm. Pushing his hair back he blinks a few times to clear his eyes.

"I…uh…n-never mind. I'm s-sorry I woke you" the albino says quietly, backing away.

"Whoa, I don't think so short stuff. What is wrong?" the blonde demands, reaching out and grabbing a skinny wrist. When he feels how bad the other is shaking his concern grows.

"Come on, it's okay. Tell me what's the matter" he says gently.

"I'm scared" Near whispers quietly "I had a nightmare and I woke up and I thought I saw something go past the window and I was calling your name but you weren't answering so I thought something happened to you so I got up to make sure you were okay and I saw that you were and I'm sorry I woke you but Mello, I'm really really _scared_" he cries quietly. Mello stares incredulously at him for a moment before sighing and lifting his blanket.

"Get in" he says. Near blinks, mouth dropping open.

"Really?" he asks uncertainly.

"Yes, Near, now get in here before I take back the offer" the blonde threatens. Near hesitates for a moment before scrambling in beside his fellow genius. Mello puts the cover back down and wraps an arm around the still trembling boy. Pulling him closer to his chest, he smiles when Near snuggles closer. Closing his eyes he starts to drift off again, soothing Near when the younger whimpers. After a while of silence a hesitant question escapes the smallest genius.

"Why do you hate me?" the second the words escape his mouth he tenses, expecting to be thrown to the floor. But Mello just sighs, starting to rub his back in a soothing circular motion.

"Because you're better than me"

"I'm sorry" Near whispers, a hand clasping Mello's shirt tightly.

"It's not your fault" Mello whispers back "I don't really hate you, I just don't like being second best"

"Oh" Near sighs "Well, I don't hate you either" he hesitates for a few second "I actually really like you. A lot" Mello freezes; no way did he hear that right.

"Excuse me? What kind of like? Like as a friend? Or like as more than a friend?"

"…Both?" it comes out as more of a question than an answer. The blonde lays there astonished for a minute before a grin slowly spreads across his face. Grabbing the youngers chin he tilts the head of white hair upwards.

"Mello?" Near asks, gaze locked on sky blue. Mello leans down and gently places a kiss on soft pink lips.

"I really like you too" He smiles. Near blushes, a grin forming on his face. Mello kisses him again, entering Near's mouth when the albino gasps. After what seems like ages, they separate, both breathing heavily.

"Go to sleep Near" he whispers "I'll protect you"

"Mmhmm…. I love you" Near murmurs before slipping into sleep. Mello smiles again, kissing his pale forehead.

"Love you too Nate"

The light filters in the window, shining brightly on a shockingly messy head of red hair. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, Matt stretches his arms above his head. Doing a quick scan of the room he buries his face in his pillow only to freeze.

"What the eff?" he mutters, lifting his head again. There it is again. Mello and Near. Cuddling.

"About time" Matt laughs, swinging his legs over the edge. Pushing the covers off he stands and bends, cracking his back. Padding over to his friends he shakes Mello's shoulder.

"Mello-Yellow. Wake up" he sings. Blue eyes open slowly, transforming into a glare.

" . ?" he growls out, arms tightening around Near.

"Want to explain why you're cuddling with your enemy?" Matt asks, grabbing a shirt and slipping it on.

"He's not my enemy" Mello snaps "I think I might love him"

"You think? God, for a genius you're pretty slow" he snickers, changing his pants over.

"Shut up Matt" Mello snarls. Turning his head down he gets a face full of soft white hair. Near yawns, mouth popping open as he stretches out on top of Mello.

"Turn the TV on" Mello says, propping himself up on some pillows. Near moves with him in his sleep, legs slipping between Mello's as he brings a hand up to unconsciously clench onto Mello's shirt. The covers have been pushed down in the warm night, tangled around their feet. Kicking them off Mello wraps an arm around Near, resting it on the albino's back.

"I wonder if Matts the only one who noticed" Mello wonders aloud. "I can't wait to see Roger's reaction"

"He'd probably put me in a separate room" Near mumbles, having woken up to hearing his statement. Mello pulls Near tighter to him and rolls over, manoeuvring the smaller boy beneath him.

"I will never let anyone separate us" Mello promises, leaning down to brush a kiss across Nears lips. Running his tongue across Near's bottom lip, Mello silently asks for entry. Hesitantly opening his mouth Near allows it, gasping in shock and pleasure.

"Mmmm" Near hums, arms curling around Mello's neck to tangle in his soft blonde hair. They kiss for a few minutes before separating. Mello stares down at Near, taking in his bright eyes, swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

"Jesus, you're adorable" the blonde mutters, going in for another kiss. Trailing his lips down Near's pale neck, he sucks a bruise into the soft skin where his neck meets his shoulder.

"M-mello" Near groans.

"Near" Mello grins, planting a firm kiss on his lips again. Matt barging in through the door startles them.

"Oops, sorry" the redhead smirks, closing and locking the door. He jumps onto his bed as the other two move into their original position.

Matt watches them as Mello whispers something to Near who smiles and closes his eyes. A few minutes later the little albino is asleep.

"That is so cute" Matt whispers.

"Shut up" Mello says with no anger behind his words. When he goes back to watching the TV Matt pulls a camera out from under his bed, stealthily turning it on he points it at them and takes a picture of them as they lay there. Near, asleep with innocence on his slack face. Mello, an arm wrapped around him and a smile gracing his mouth.

So this is my first fanfic for Death Note. Please Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
